1. Field
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for operating aircraft in a more fuel-efficient manner.
2. Background
According to the International Air Transport Association, in the year 2008, fuel represented more than thirty percent of the total operating cost of the air transport industry. Thus, commercial air operators and manufacturers seek techniques and technologies to minimize aircraft fuel consumption.